Love at Last
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Reunions, They're meant to reunite those who havent seen each other in years, but this reunion is going to reunite past exes and show everyone what they really want.
1. Chapter 1

Love at last

Chapter 1

Sierra's POV

It's been 5 years since Total Drama World Tour and my hair has finally grown back to its original length. Cody and I have been texting and emailing each other but we haven't seen each other since the show. It's been tough with my mom being depressed in all. After a couple of years I changed my way of life and my looks.

My mom hasn't been around much. Once she finally got over her big Chris McLain crush she finally joined me in the real world. I never truly understood what was happening until she realized all he had done to me and the others. My mom and I are trying to move closer to Cody so we can talk to each other more.

Chapter 2

As I walk to the kitchen I come to a realization that the mail has come as I search through I find an Invitation. 'what it says' You are here by quarterly invited to a Total Drama reunion this Saturday at 8:00 pm this invitation allows you to bring one guest. After I read it I think of what day it is, After I figure out it is Friday I grab they car keys to my red Lexus and rush to the mall to get my hair done and find a dress I then go to a Nail salon down the street to get my nails painted Black and Red (my new favorite colors) I got to Hot Topic before it closed to finally buy the dress I I've been seeing in the window for weeks.

Chapter 3

Cody's POV

After the show, I came to realize my new feelings for Sierra. She used to be the last person in the world I would want to see but now I Can't wait to more than ever. She sent me Emails telling me that her hair grew back and now I can't wait to see what she looks like. I find an Invitation next to my bedside when I got out of bed that Friday Afternoon.

Courtney's POV

After the Show Duncan and I got back together I finally forgave him after a couple of months of being together. We got married and had two beautiful babies on the way. We bought a nice apartment. With me working as a lawyer and Duncan's Car shop business going well we were thinking about buying a house so we could have more room for the babies. Once my Lawyer Career got noticed I opened up my own Law Firm called Courtney's Court.

Chapter 4

At the reunion: Cody's POV

Once I arrived at the reunion I searched everywhere for Sierra but I couldn't find her anywhere until I turned around and saw the most beautiful person in the world standing there in a black Lacey strapless dress she had changed her color to a dark red it matched her nails and car as she slowly walked over I still had my mouth wide open. She was stunning and gorgeous and not mine I had to change that Sierra would be mine by the end of the night.

Chapter 5

Sierra's POV: After getting ready Sierra hopped into her car and drove. After, almost getting into a huge car accident I swerved into the parking lot of where the reunion was and parked. In my thoughts, "Tonight I would show Cody that he and I belong together".

Courtney and Duncan finally arrived at the event With Courtney wearing a red strapless heart topped dress and Duncan in a suit and tie. Stepping out of a limo the couple grasped each other's hands and entered the lot. Courtney was shaking in her size 8 boots she didn't know what the others would think but telling by the way Duncan dressed he didn't really care . She entered the tent and saw everyone's eyes facing toward her.

Chapter 6

Cody's POV: I needed to get Sierra back, not that I ever had her. I always treated her like a monster and never truly appreciated the things she did for me until Paris and Drum Heller. We really bonded over the summer we talked a lot about her moving closer so we could talk and hang out more. I always thought that we would just be friends but over the calling texting and emails I knew that I loved her and wanted to be with her.

Sierra's POV: As the night went on nothing really happened but Geoff and Bridgette making out Noah and Katie were together and DJ brought his new girlfriend Dawn to the event. They went on and on about animals and nature. At the end of the night Cody got on stage.

Chapter 7

Cody's POV: I was running out of time and I had to act fast I jumped on stage and everyone turned toward me I began a speech. "Sierra Morgan Carter, I am in love with you and I have been since we left the island I really want us to be more than friends I know I took forever to come to this realization but I really want us to be together Sierra you are, everything my heart desires, my all, and my forever. So I ask you, do you accept my love?"

Chapter 8

Sierra's POV

I stood there with a blank look on my face stunned and confused I didn't know that Cody felt this way how was I to know that during the 5 years Cody and I talked that he loved me it wasn't an instinct I couldn't just tell I couldn't read his mind it surprised me just as a much I ran up on stage and hugged Cody and this time he returned it. Cody and I held hands and danced the rest of night and went our separate ways knowing that we would see each other again soon I asked Chris how long he was going to be there so I could bring my mom there he said only an hour. I quickly drove back to my house and told my mom to get in the car we then drove back and as she stepped out of the car in a beautiful black cocktail dress Chris looked at her with a stunned look in his eyes it was my plan all along to get him to realize what my mom truly felt for him and now he does he makes his way over to her and they hit it off. My mom began to laugh and giggle while she was having a good time she and Chris were walking off to a more secluded location when she took and little piece of paper out of her purse and she then gave chef the number of her sister he smiled and took out his cell phone.

Chapter 9

Epilogue 5 years later

Sierra's POV

Cody and I happily got married and had twins named Taylor and our favorite person from the show Tyler.

Courtney's POV After learning that Duncan and I were having twins (again) We decided to buy the house, our children Matthew and Madison excited about they're first day or preschool with everyone else's kids the new generation of Total Drama begins with Chris's Nephew Max as the preschool teacher and principal with Chef's son working at his side the duo have nothing stopping them from making a reality show called Total Drama Preschool.

Cody's POV: Sierra and I were skeptical about sending our children to Total Drama preschool but when we heard everyone's kids were going there we just had too.

Max's POV: Here we go again another season of total drama only with preschoolers I know what you're thinking what joy you could get watching a bunch of toddlers run around well as soon as they learn from their parents how to talk behind people's backs are potty trained of course drama will strike on Total Drama Preschool.

With Sierra and Cody together they were happy and living in harmony, With Duncan and Courtney not far behind in the race for Love they all had something they were reaching for something everyone wanted and yearned for all their lives.

They finally had Love at Last.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at Last: The Future Awaits

**Hey guys I know I haven't really touched this story for a while since I was busy with a lot of things and not to mention serious writers block but now I'm back and better than ever hope you enjoy R&R please!**

Cody's POV

As Sierra and I sat on couch I couldn't wait for commercial break since I had something really big planned but since the new episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island was on I didn't dare interrupt her as what she told me what she did to her last boyfriend Collin.

Flashback

Hey, Sierra how did you- ,Collin said before he realized how Sierra was watching Total Drama Island and was drooling when Cody walked onto the screen with a smile on his face she squealed in excitement going on and on about how Cody and her would look so cute together she then grabbed her laptop and began to blog. Collin stood in front of the T.V so that Sierra would notice him. Collin Had light Green eyes light tan skin a six pack and beautiful dark brown hair. She pushed lightly out the way to see if it was on commercial and lucky for him it was she, annoyed at her boyfriend asked him what he wanted he could sense the annoyance and was hurt but when the show came back on he sat down next to Sierra and kept trying to talk to her but every time he opened his mouth Sierra gave him death glares and shushed him but when he opened his mouth the next time hell broke loose she attacked him to the ground and began slapping him violently across the face when he found his chance to escape he rolled on top of her and ran out the door now confident he was safe started to walk but Sierra paused the show got into her car and began driving she was too angry to focus and didn't notice him crossing the street or the stop sign and hit him on accident he was in the hospital with two broken limbs and a cracked rib although he made a full recovery anyone who saw him could see the scars.

End of Flash Back  
No POV

When the show finally went off Cody was finally taller and stronger than Sierra picked her up and held her in his arms he walked outside still hold her and put her in the car and got in on the driver's side. Sierra began asking many questions about where they were going and why she had to pack a suitcase as they drove but Cody just kept driving with a smug look on his face. When they pulled outside of a beach hotel Cody checked in and once again and carried her all the way to the elevator they were at the door of their Suite when Sierra kissed him with all passion left in her. Cody opened the door and smiled as Sierra squealed at the room. There were rose petals everywhere and two bottles of Champagne. Cody got down on one knee reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring Sierra finally stopped running all over the room to notice what Cody was doing she put her hands over her mouth and started to smile and cry. He finally found the little black box and opened it "Sierra I fell in love with you the moment I met you although I am not always the best at expressing my emotions and was sometime mean to you on the plane but, I always loved you and now I can't hold in my feelings any longer you are beautiful smart and a wonderful person in general and there are so many reasons for me asking you, Will you marry me? Sierra had no words she only nodded and fell into Cody's embrace they stood like that for a while and then finally went to sleep after a couple of glasses of Champagne.

The next morning they woke up facing each other smiling Sierra couldn't help but wonder why Cody went through all of this trouble just to propose although she tried to refrain from asking as they getting dressed to go swimming she couldn't hold it in and that's when she blurted it out. "Cody, I don't want to offend you in anyway but, why did you go through all this trouble just to propose to me." Cody was hurt on the inside but, smiled in hopes to calm his now worried fiancé "Sierra I did this because I wanted you see how much I love you although this doesn't even come close to a fraction of how much I love you." He said calming her she then grabbed Cody by the shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I promise I will never doubt you again.

Courtney and Duncan

Duncan and I have had three Children so far with another on the way (Dang Courtney ever heard of Birth Control!) Our oldest, who took after me with good grades and take after their father in street smarts and after their mother in school smarts, but they have their own style. They are now 7 years old and go to the same school as Heather and Alejandro's daughters Faye and Kim, And Geoff and Bridgette's son Matthew. The day after the Reunion Duncan and I went looking at Houses to move into and we found one a couple of weeks later.

Noah and Katie

Once Katie and Sadie got into a GIGANTIC fight about which Justin Likes more they split up as BFFFL's although they still talk but mostly the whole conversation is about them being sorry and then laughing and remembering the fight. Katie and I got married and we have a daughter, Miley and now that she is pregnant with our soon to be newborn son, Austin we are looking for houses whenever we found one that was just the right size it was either out of our price range or was missing something, but you never find the perfect home on the first try so we were ok, for now.

Sierra's POV 6 months later

There I was standing in church getting ready when one of the bouncers walks in. " Excuse me but there is a lady outside with pale skin and black and blue hair she said she needs to talk to you shall I let her in?". Sierra thinks about what Gwen could be here for until it hits her like a rock, Gwen wants to take Cody away from me she realized that Trent is happy with Sadie and that Duncan doesn't want her either so she wants the only guy that DID want her, Cody. "Send her in but I want you outside of the door to make sure she doesn't try anything funny, Oh and she only gets 30 minutes." She answers. "OK" Gwen then walks into the room with a smug grin on her face. "Hello Sierra." "Gwen", I could tell she had a plan but what she didn't know was that I had one too. Enough chit chat I know why you're here Gwen and it's not going to work. "Oh really, when did you find that out when I arrived", Gwen said while giving me a sarcastic tone and a mean glare. "Yes, actually I did" Gwen glared at me I could tell she was getting annoyed that I saw all this coming but this is her fault for making it so damn obvious. "Sierra, just give up now, once Cody sees me his feelings for me will come back he only dated you because I sure as hell didn't want his ugly ass, but now I do so BACK OFF!" Gwen had gone too far I lunged toward her and tackled her to the ground; I slapped her across the face only for her to getting the advantage of being on top she began punching me in the face and that is when Cody walked in.

Cody's POV

Now normally it is every guy's hopes to walk in the middle of a catfight over you, but not when they both have bruises everywhere on their bodies I gasped at the sight with made the girls stop fighting. Before, passing out all I saw was Sierra on the ground unconscious with a gash on her forehead, three scratches on her cheek that were bleeding, and a really bad bloody nose, I then looked over to Gwen she had a vase over her head as if ready to throw down, her clothes were torn, a black eye, and a hand print on her face.

No POV

Sierra awoke to find herself in a dark room and tied to a chair she could hear faint groaning from who seemed to be Gwen and then there was Cody with a bat in one hand and a picture of us fighting in the other. "Get up both of you, NOW." Cody yelled Sierra shot open her eyes in attention to Cody's assertive voice. Gwen was still groaning like she had something to complain about. Cody yelled again Sierra now wide awake felt the room shake. Gwen got up this time only to be hit in the stomach with the end of the bat used to be held with. She groaned again, but this time it was actually out of pain. Cody stepped out of the darkness and turned on the lights he was standing there with pure anger in his face, the weird thing is I have only seen this mad when he this mad when he found out that Gwen was dating Duncan and punched him in the face, but somehow he seemed angrier than the last time he looked as if he wanted to explode. "I am going to try to calm down and as long as you tell the truth, No one will get hurt." He said calmly.

Cody's POV

As, I filled with anger, Gwen waited the day I was getting married to someone I have loved for the past 8 years, the only reason Sierra and I agreed to wait to get married was because we were only 16 when we went on the show, Believe it or not Sierra is actually younger than me! I know right it's so surprising. I was so furious at Gwen I thought she was killing my soon to be **WIFE** so hell yeah I'm going to hit her with a bat! Don't judge me.

Gwen's POV

I was so disoriented and even after all this I STILL want Cody, it's weird because I know I sure as hell don't love him and I wouldn't risk my life for him so I guess I have to give up and try for maybe I don't know, Anyone else! I honestly would go out with Ezekiel before even considering thinking about sleeping with Cody. But, the fact that I can't have him makes me want him more but I'm sure as hell not going to get into a another deadly fight with Sierra for him.

Cody's POV

Gwen is ruining everything I wish she would just leave, and then maybe Sierra could forget about everything and just move on. I untied both of them and let Sierra slap her one last time she got up off the floor and kissed me. "What the HELLL!" I screamed, Sierra slapped and kicked her again and then we left her crawling out of the door room. I just didn't want any of this to happen so I hugged Sierra and left her to get ready (again) good thing the wedding doesn't start until 5:00 and its only 2:00.


End file.
